


thief

by blackandwhiteandrose



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Bedtime, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Pictures, Post-Canon, Romance, Sentimental, bedding thievery, boys in bed, literal cold feet, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackandwhiteandrose/pseuds/blackandwhiteandrose
Summary: "While there were many, many reasons Patrick loved sharing a bed with David, the tendency to end up cold and uncovered was not among them."
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 18
Kudos: 155





	thief

Patrick’s toes were cold. In that hazy space between asleep and awake, the chill was just enough to keep him from drifting off. He sat up on his elbows, already knowing what he was going to see. Peering at the end of the bed, there were his feet and David’s sticking out from the comforter that had somehow,  _ mysteriously  _ migrated toward the head of the bed and about 85% onto David’s side. 

While there were many, many reasons Patrick loved sharing a bed with David, the tendency to end up cold and uncovered was not among them. There was always some point in the night that David would roll away from their perfectly fitted spooning configuration and go rogue, taking the better part of the bedding with him. By morning, he’d be back to where he started, his body aligned with his husband’s, and the covers nowhere to be found.

Patrick knew that any kind of tugging or trying to pull the soft, white material back over to him or further down the bed to his feet was a futile effort. He curled up a little tighter, hoping to finally really fall asleep. 

Having been gone for the last two nights at a Chamber of Commerce workshop, Patrick had been thrilled to tumble into bed with David earlier. He realized 48 hours should barely be enough time to even truly miss someone. But for him, it was more than enough to be desperate for the feel of David’s body under his hands and the taste of David on his lips. Coming back together was almost,  _ almost  _ a good enough reason for going away.

Parts of Patrick were certainly warm, thinking of how David had sounded while begging for more just a while ago. However, that was doing very little to alleviate the fact that his current options were either cold toes or getting up to put socks on, which would later earn an “Incorrect!” admonishment about how unsexy sock feet were in bed.

He tossed and turned a few more times, before attempting to slide his feet under David’s sleeping form.

David immediately moved further away from him. “Nope.” 

“You’re awake?” Patrick asked, leaning over him to try to find a corner or edge of the comforter to grab and yank back his way.

“Well, you’re not exactly contributing to an environment conducive to sleep with all the thrashing around you’re doing over there.” David said, glancing toward him with one eye open.

Patrick looked at him, incredulous. “ _ I’m _ not contributing to an environment conducive to sleep?! I’m cold and you have all the blankets. Give some back and we’ll be fine.”

David reached to turn on the bedside lamp and look around, as though he was confused how he had accumulated the mountain of bedding material surrounding him. “Oh. Sorry.”

Patrick chuckled as David untangled the covers and started handing them over. “You know you do this practically every night, right?”

“Do what?” he asked, brow furrowing.

Patrick waved his hand over the bed, “This. You start next to me and then off you go, taking everything with you.”

“I do not!” David replied, indignantly.

“Okay, maybe not everything, but you  _ always _ pull the bedspread up off our feet. Literally all the time.” Patrick said, smiling and pressing a kiss to David’s temple.

David frowned. “Do not.”

Patrick turned to his nightstand, reaching for his phone. He handed it to David with the lock screen lit up. “Do, too.”

“Why am I looking at feet?” 

“Whose feet are those, David?” 

“Ours…”

“And where were we?” Patrick prompted. 

David studied the picture of he and Patrick’s feet, side by side in bed, toes peeking out from the comforter that had been pulled up well past their ankles. He looked past the end of the bed frame, seeing the less-in-focus features. “Your apartment.”

Patrick nodded, grinning. “You’ve always been a cover thief.”

David rolled his eyes. “Why is this your lock screen? Did you just put it on there to make a point?”

“No, I changed it when I got to the hotel the other night. I missed having you next to me, and that picture is just… it’s of my favorite place. Right here beside you,” Patrick told him.

David’s eyes fluttered in the tell-tale rapid blinking that Patrick knew meant he was trying not to let feelings get the best of him. “You can’t just  _ say _ ...”

Patrick cut him off with a kiss. “So I shouldn’t point out you’ve been stealing things from me since the beginning?”

“Excuse you!” David shifted to fully face Patrick. " _You_ were the one who absconded with my juice.”

“I believe it was  _ our _ juice,” Patrick laughed. “Like you haven’t swiped food off my plate at every meal we’ve had together.”

“Fine. I’ll give you that one.” David admitted. “But I am positive there is nothing else of yours that I have taken. Borrowed, perhaps, but not stolen.”

Patrick shook his head, “That is absolutely untrue.”

“Oh my god. What else?!” David asked, suspiciously.

Patrick gave him a bright smile, “My heart.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ["like a thief in the night, let me steal your heart away" - NC]
> 
> \--------
> 
> I've always weirdly loved those couple's feet-in-bed pictures I think there's just something sweet and intimate about them, and I figured Patrick might just be sentimental enough to enjoy the view as well.
> 
> My apologies to anyone with feet issues.
> 
> \------
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated! <3
> 
> https://blackandwhiteandrose.tumblr.com


End file.
